User talk:Cheepy-Cheepy/archive03
{|style="margin-top: 7px; background-color: white; border: 2px solid silver; width:100%;" |style="text-align:left;"| Hello, People of the Pikmin Fanon! Hello! It's me, Cheepy-Cheepy! and I've came with a special message... It's SOMEONE'S BIRTHDAY coming VERY soon... MY B-DAY! :::::::::My birthday is: :::::::: NOVEMBER THIRD! If you can, give me a present! (A picture, or misc. on my talk page.) Happy upcoming Birthday! Happy-happy-happy Birthday to you, Cheepy! Congrats! Happy birthday, Cheepy! May Victini bless you! Bulbear! Blueflower999 17:14, 3 October 2011 (EDT) Happy Birthday! I forgot. I thought you could use one of these: 40px. Happy NARKZday! And wanna chat? Hey Cheep. I don't know if you knew this, but I've returned. Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat, guys! Happy Halloween! I dressed up a Super Mario this Halloween. And, I got a crap load of CANDY! Who or what did you guys dress up as? And, how much candy did you guys get? Anyway, I had fun! I LOVE TO PARTY AND HAVE FUN! Happy Halloween! OMG! You dressed up as Mario?! Weird... Because, I'm dressing up as him, too! By the way, if you didn't know already, I was a Red Pikmin last year- flower, red skin, mask, whatnot. Anyway, Happy Halloween! BOO! (Also, I'm going to leave you a creepy music track on your music page, just for fun.) :) Hi everyone! Sorry for being a little bit late, but in case you cared, I was Ness for Halloween. Happy birthday Cheepy! Sorry I wasn't here to celebrate it. :( HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Happy Birthday you...you...uh, I'm not sure what to call you. Maniac? Oddball? (I hope that's right!) Anyway, have an amazing birthday! Hey You Amazing Guy, Congratulation-lation-lations! Good job on turning... Ah, wait. If I said it, I'd be breaking policy. But, Happy Birthday! (Oh, I've got to ask you! What time were you born?) Thanks! I was born November third. Ummm... I meant what time, not day, but it doesn't matter. Hey you! Happy Thanksgiving! Also, wanna go on chat? Hey, Cheepy-Cheepy! If you want to go to chat, we'll be in the chatroom. Hey Hey, Cheepy, what's up? I...HAVE NOT...SEEN YOU...IN FOREVARZ! HOW ARE YOU? You know, I haven't seen you in a while. And by a while, I mean a long time. And by a long time, I mean almost three months! Besides, we really could use some activity here. Not a lot of users are around like they used to be, unfortunately, and the only four users that, well have been making edits recently are me and Drig, possibly Wraith and Sir Pikmin... The admins think the wiki is dying, and Drig and I think it is too. Another user always helps... Re:Who's This? Oh yes... I remember you very much so. Welcome back from your hiatus! Oh my God! It's you! Welcome back! I... don't really know. And I'm trying to edit more on the mainspace because I have WAY too many talk page edits, so if we want to talk we should go to the chatroom. Sound good? WELCOME BACK!!! 23:06, 17 May 2012 (EDT) Sure has been a while... WassupwassupwasSUUUUUP!?!?!? Yes it's me. I haven't disappeared off the face of the planet. Yet. I feel like it's been forever since we've talked! Mostly cause it's been, like, a year, but...anyway. If you get this message, I'm back because of Pikmin 3. I was watching it and I'm like, "Duuuuuuude I should go back to Pikmin Fanon broski!" And so I did and I'm here now in every single which-way. So yeah, keep collecting those Pokos! Sprites I noticed that you make sprites (or at least used to). If you are still in the business and are interested, you should contact Espyo. He is making the fangame engine was looking for someone who could make sprites for the game. FNaF Liking my template? Yes, I'm loving it actually. I love Five Night's at Freddy's (and it's sequal) so much. I actually don't own the game but still, The Puppet is scary. Hey, do you know Markiplier? Please let us in. Don't lock us away. We're not what you're thinking. We've been all alone, stuck in our little zone, since . So, what school do you go to? I have been in an ordeal with someone. Yes, I visited what looks like an abandoned building in Tropical Wilds, then got caught by Freddy, who put me in him, limping my leg but luckily, didn't got crushed since of my little size, using it to my advantage. I found a small hole, then jumped down. That hurt my leg even more and blinded me in my left eye. I headed for the puppy door before Foxy ran to me. He was short by inches. That is my story. Yeah, BUT HEY I WARNED MAH FRIENDS ABOUT THAT BUILDING AND THEY DIDNT BELIEVE ME UNTIL THEN THAT THEY DARED THEMSELVES AND GOT INJURED!!!!! HAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAA........<--(stressed out ;) ) Ok ok, but, I need help on my (snap) (snap) thingy-mah-jiggy or GAME. That's it. Help me, and I'll help YOU on YOUR games. Trust me, I have some great ideas for your game (I think). Some editing touch to my page, Chapter 2: Days 1-4. I'm going to work on the odd days, you work on the evens. Edit them as your imagination goes. Just, don't let it go too far. ;) Hey, I tracked down that Bonnie template. (creepy moaning) oh no, one of them tracked ME down. Better run. P.S. I saw Bonnie with little, white, crazy-looking rabbits or RABBIDS. Hey there, I'm done with my day. P.S. Did I ever tell you that my classmate has been hit by a car and that my school is officially on break; lost my other FNaF bro coz of Thanksgiving break. P.P.S What's with all the talk archives? Ok, so it's your turn. Ok, we need some sorting out. I was not intended to be included in teh story. Also, don't you need help with your article? It looks like it's short. Needs at least two logs for each person (and a Ruddie part) in that log. I Like it though. It made me laugh at that Ruddie part. Also, you will appear later in the story, so if it's your turn, you get to put your name in there. Only that your going to appear on about Day 10. Show some signs that you're going to appear later. TY Reword that I want to be included in teh story PLS! P.S. Here is a reward for your first contribution. Found the source of one of your quotes. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7UwKGWc7gI Ok, I've expanded your day to the required average. How do you make those speech bubbles? Coz I watch Chuggaaconroy. Man, you're going CRAZY on Bonnie. I'm sure that he won't kill you for exchange. Hey Cheepy-Cheepy can you help me with Pikmin: dark forces cause I don't have time since I have school message me if you can great I also still need sprites for each of my pikmin wood pikmin chomping pikmin block pikmin and ball pikmin go to their pages for more info. Heeeeeey 'Sup. ...I'm bored. Lol. (don't know why I'm starting a message off like this but whatever) We haven't talked too much since your return, have we? We need to catch up! Your new sig is beautiful. Hmmm... Since talking back and forth would be too cumbersome imo, wanna hop on chat? I don't want to fill up the recent changes lol. Hey there, look at this. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdhQZMmBbEo and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPsXNz1IkVI Made that template KingBoo, just for you, that is true! Honestly a Kingboo template doesn`t surprise me and I made my account on Friday!Bulbminlead101 Oy, check this out, it's pretty funny. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sapBw2SiZw It's your turn on Day 4. Remember, 2 for each character except for Ruddie Ahh, I see that you've included me in your speech bubble. ;) Hey, is it ok to overhaul your template on PDF? Lemme, lemme, lemme get you a taste of my old friend, Chuggaaconroy. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCSwYhd9yto Uh, hello, hello, hello? It's your turn on Day 4. Remember, 2 for each character except for Ruddie. Hey, can I edit your Onion pages? They seem a lil' empy, empty You must let one of the admins know of your system since to me, tis' a great idea to make this kind of 'thing'. But what is the purpose of this? I know! Group chat and discussion page. Already overhauled! Now you can let people know bout' this. Yes and No You deserve the Master Flower Rank according to its specifications, so you get that. However, I cannot give you the All Ranks rank as I do not have that rating myself. I recommend you talk to PikFan23 for the final rank. I'm not too comfortable with giving a non-admin user the All Ranks rank (no offense), but you have been meticulously working away at your game, and I commend you for that! You may have it. Keep up the good work! ;) Wait a minute, guys. One of the requirements for Master Flower is "a reasonably long User Talk Page Archive". There's not even enough sections here for Master Bud. Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're not actually eligible. En Passant Hi I've been on hiatus for about 4 months but I'm back Re: Hey~ !!! Hey YOU. Yes, you. Where did you disappear off to? Do you know how worried I was?! Do you... *goes on a long and annoying rant but is shot and killed* Jk. What's up? Haven't talked to you in a while. We should chat sometime. 20:25, 4 May 2015 (EDT) Good idea. 20:28, 4 May 2015 (EDT) Hi Cheepy-Cheepy can you help me create my fanon game Pikmin:Attack of DeathSpike Hey Cheepy-Cheepy can we talk? Wanna go on chat Guess who Guess who's back? Well, you need to update your page to FNaF 4 stuff. Yeh, Scott confirmed FNaF 4. P.S., how do you create a new page again? Im a bit rusty now. SUMMER ITS SUMMER. WHOOPEE. YAAAAYYY. ok a few things. First check out what ive put on my game Pikmin: Attack of DeathSpike. Second theres not many new members. Whats going on? Third there is not much activity. Why? Fourth i have a new idea for an enemy. It is (drumroll please) a snagmin. Snagrets that have been infected by a parasitic pikmin. what do you think? About breadbugs Hi, do you remember me? Well, I just logged on for the first time in what seems like a billion years, and while browsing around I discovered that you took over my Toasty Breadbug page. It was for my game, so I would appreciate it if you would make a separate section for your edits. -Luke Dragonwraith Remember me? Have checked the trailer for fnaf world? If you do your mind will explode into 3 billion pieces across the multiverse. Also Pikmin: dark forces is starting to get neglected since I have work to do would you mind trying to clean up the articles please? Category:? Hey Cheepy. I noticed you created a category called "?" and tagged it for deletion. Did you mean to do that? — {EspyoT} 14:57, 27 November 2015 (EST) :Oh. It's just that the category never really technically existed in the first place (although it had articles in it), so you basically created the category just to say that it should be deleted. Hehe, no harm done. — {EspyoT} 15:31, 27 November 2015 (EST) Long time... Cheepy Cheepy How ya doing? Its been like 3 months since I talked to you. I have gotten a lot done. I am leaf ranked and almost bud ranked, just need 40 more edits. PAODS has gotten a lot more expanded. Let me know what you think of it. Just click on the link Pikmin: Attack of DeathSpike. Let me know on my talk page. See ya soon. Also what do you think of my new sig? Hey two things. First thanks for fixing that up. Second why did you fix it? Just asking. I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 15:58, 27 November 2015 (EST) Hey there are you on? I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 23:09, 1 December 2015 (EST) Re: Question About Navigational Boxes What do you mean? On Pikipedia, the navboxes don't span the length of the page when they're collapsed, so I'm not sure what you're talking about. 01:41, 4 December 2015 (EST) Hmm, okay. I'll talk about it with Espyo and we'll come up with something. Also, good work clearing up articles; I've actually been meaning to propose a new deletion policy. 19:57, 6 December 2015 (EST) Re: User Talk Reginald-Bulbazorp Hey, thanks for the welcome! It's me, Reginald-Bulbazorp, by the way. I am experienced with wikia, but not so much with the old wiki format you guys are using so I'll have to get used to it. If I do something incorrectly, feel free to call me out on it. User:Reginald-Bulbazorp Hey Uh, Hello, Cheepy. I was wondering if you wanted any images for your game, Attack of the Breadbugs... I'll also gladly make areas and stuff on Espyo's game engine if you want.. oh, and can you give me some more description on the different territories in the Land of wonders? I'm imagining the begginer territory is grassy and bright, yes? Need help for PIP? Sorry for posting this if you want to work on it alone, but do you want some help on Pikmin: Infection in Progress? I can do the following: upload images(areas, enemies, etc.), come up with Ideas, and all the other things that do not include editing the actual article text and story. If you are wondering what kind of images I make, try looking on my User Page. Ok, I'll help visualize your game more. I will need some detail for the enemies and such, and if you could provide a reference photo(photshopped, doesn't matter) it would definately speed up the progress. Each render could take between an hour or 2 weeks, depending on the requirements. Cheepy, we have a small problem... We have a slightly small problem... maybe big. Uh, I have the Crystal Wollywog Model(made it into a sickly Wollywog).... but either Espyo packed the wrong textures(not blaming it on the guy, though), or the textures are right, but its not mapped right. Now I have two options: *1: I will talk to Espyo to work it out, if they are the right textures, if they are, I can't use them because they don't resemble the textures of the original(they resemble the calcified crushblats)... I will then talk to Scruffy(ask him for tips) and try: *2: Make a texture from scratch to resemble it(how close, I do not know...) and send some preview renders to you(somehow... do you have hangouts? Gmail?) Please respond to this message as soon as possible. Nevermind... I worked it out with Espyo. He sent me the correct textures so I didn't have to make one form scratch(phew). Now, I need some feedback on the render. Its here: Please give me some feedback, so I can fix any errors I may have made. Thanks Glad you liked it! Not very sure which enemy I should render next, though, since most of them don't have pages or photos, and I don't like making major mistakes. I will render a "gameplay" render of the Sickly Wollywog, but it might take a while(I need to model The President, since I don't have his model.... or I could try to ask Espyo...). Anyways, which enemy should I render next, and please give some details(not the Skeletal Wollywog, I am gradually trying to model it.). Skeletal Wollywog I will be posting the Skeletal Wollywog render next, then... but I don't think it'll look like the one currently used. I will try to make it look like that, but it will be more Wollywog-shaped, but it'll still have some characteristics that it has in the picture. Or is it ok for my to leave it Wollywog shaped? It might have small, subtle changes as well, like the glowing eyes, and also the bones will be more rough. The bones will also be like the Armored Mawdads exoskeleton, exept that it will be surrounding "nothing". Is that ok with you? List some changes you would like to be omitted, and I might make a battle scene for it again, this time it will be in a cave, so it might be quite dark, and its eyes will be peering at the president and his squad of Reds. Ah, ok, sounds good. How about next week, Friday, at latest, at 12:59.59 PT(Pacific Time)? I might post it earlier. If it is delayed, I will post it as soon as I can and provide the reason(that I didn't make up, promise) why it was delayed. Unexpectedly done... Hello Cheepy! I finished the Skeletal Wollywog render, and I would like some feedback... It looks nothing, if not, somewhat like the original... Sorry if you did not like it, I will do my best to fix it up. If you would like a brightened up image, let me know: Haha! Yeah, it is usually in darkness, but I'll try brightening the lamps a bit.(P.S. In the "gameplay" render, it is hard to spot as well, if it didn't have eyes... Hello, again Hey Cheepy-Cheepy! I would like to talk to you in the chatroom, but I'm not sure if you have time to go there, or when would be a good time to chat. Also, I am trying to brighten the Wollywog render up without making it look cartoonish(sorry about the wait for a simple thing like brightening XC...) (Ps: Would you mind if I kept the dark one? I kinda like it...) I rendered it now, by the way: Hey, I would like to get some feedback on the second render. Would you like any changes made to either of the renders? Thanks! It's been fun working on the visuals for PIP! I think I'll start working on the Kakureimo. After that, I'll work on the canon enemies while sometimes adding in fan-made ones. You'll have to make articles or sections, though, or else I won't know where to put the renders(besides your talk page, of course). What fan enemy do you want me to work on after the Kakureimo? (P.S.: I could make maps for the game on the PFE, playable and visually appealing. I will just have to have a starting picture(Windows paint works fine...), and a starting article, so I can include any small details(but not too small, like "There's exactly 20 blades of grass on this area".) Hey wait its you?! cheepy cheepy i missed you man. what do you think of my articles? also do i bec8ome a patroller at bud ranked? Hey cheep can you make me into a rollbacker? Please. I will not abuse my powers. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 19:07, 29 April 2016 (EDT) Also why are you editing those pages I added stuff to? Just asking. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 19:07, 29 April 2016 (EDT) Ok do you know how to make archives for talk pages? Also s8me of those stubs are mine that I put. I didnt have anyone to tell me hwow to do th7ngs. Can you also help me with categorizing my game paods? This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 19:21, 29 April 2016 (EDT) Can you archive my talk page? I cant. Im using anold phone. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 20:00, 29 April 2016 (EDT) Hey how can i help with categorizing? Just give me a list of categories you w1ant me to work on. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 20:12, 29 April 2016 (EDT) Unfortunately... Unfortunately, Cheepy, I lost my mouse USB Chip and I will not be able to make any... complex renders anymore. I mean, I COULD, but they will take 10 times more time than normal(using a Laptop mouse PAD is not that comfortable, nor does it have a scroll wheel). It will take somewhere between 2 and 20 days to replace the mouse. So sorry for the inconvenience. P.S. Would you like me to make Areas on the PFE once you make the areas for PIP?